


【脑洞】弟妹文学

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【脑洞】弟妹文学

其实根据本人xp来讲，比起嫂子文学更喜欢弟妹文学，尤指高岭之花冷艳型哥哥x矜持温柔型弟妹x病弱小太阳弟弟🥺  
当哥的表面不近风月年轻企业家，实际又茶又阴，终于费尽心机把弟妹骗上床，事后在弟妹即将崩溃时慢条斯理哄她：这事没必要让他（弟弟）知道，你也知道他身体弱，白白生这个气干什么。再说你也喜欢……别摇头，刚才可是一口一个“哥哥”叫得很亲热…我只是心疼你们两个，年纪这么小，生活这么难过。你嫁过来没怎么真正舒坦过，整天守着病秧子…而且【那方面】他也不行吧？以后可以来找我。放心，不会告诉别人，也不会留下痕迹…有什么不行？弟弟欠你的，我只是替他做了而已……  
“而且你们结婚那天，”他说着这些话，面上不带什么表情：“那天是你唯一一次满足吧……？”  
“哦呀，我为什么会知道？你猜猜呢？”


End file.
